


Snowball Fight

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas in Croatia, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Humor, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: The Flynn family have a random snowball fight. Random Family Fluff for Garcy Xmas Bingo Prompt 'Snowball Fight'.(N.B. This story is in the same world as 'Consequences')





	Snowball Fight

* * *

 

The Carollers sang ‘Silent Night’ and locals joined in the sing-a-long in Croatian. Lucy hummed along as she watched Flynn sang with Holly. Holly only said about half the words while Flynn had no problem all. When it was over, they applauded.

“This is so much fun.” Lucy said as she never had a Christmas abroad. Flynn made a point that they come to the Salaj farm in Čazma that was light up with thousands of thousands of Christmas lights for the season. With the heavy snowfall that had come in December, it was majestic. So was the entire country, maybe it helped that Flynn knew exactly where to take her and Holly to, he could break the language barrier for them but Lucy loved Croatia. The people were friendly, the food was delicious and the vistas were breathtaking. Her inner history nerd was enthralled with the rich history the country had, so much of it she had learned from Flynn. Seeing Holly above ground and marvelling at the world around her never got old. Thus entire trip hit all the right notes for Lucy. 

They arrived a fortnight ago, they had travelled around taking in the sites and enjoying the festivals that led up the Christmas. They planned to surprise Flynn’s parents and family on Christmas Eve. Lucy just hoped the first meeting went well but they wouldn't know until they showed up on the Flynn's doorstep.

But today, they were enjoying the farm and the festival they were holding on the property for visitors. So far, they had seen Santa for the third time on their trip. Fed and pet a lot of cute animals, bought a tree ornament and ate a lot of good food.

The crowd slowly dispersed as the carollers were finished for the time being. Flynn and Lucy walked with Holly, following her as they headed towards another section of lights that were in the shape of animals. They slowed as Holly stopped at a patch of snow.

“Look out.” Flynn quipped to Lucy as Holly loved snow. They had spent a lot of time dragging their daughter out of the snow. She was learning how beautiful the world was after spending her first years in the bunker. To be outside, to experience the world firsthand and not via TV was a transcendent experience. But Flynn had made the mistake of teaching their daughter about snowball fights. “Don’t you throw snow.” Flynn cautioned Holly as he knew what she was up to.

But their daughter didn’t listen as she threw a ball of snow at him. Majority of it fell apart mid-flight, but what remained hit the front of Flynn’s jacket with the softest of blows. He shook his head at her with an amused smile on his lips.

“Oh you’re gonna get it!” Flynn told her before he moved to the other side of the cleared path to the snow banked up.

“Nah uh.” Holly said before she giggled as she raced to her side to make more snowballs. Lucy went to Holly’s side within moments they were pegging snowballs at one another and laughing.

“This isn’t fair. I’m outnumbered.” Flynn complained as he threw poorly compacted snow, making certain he just missed Holly. Lucy however was fair game, she had already hit him square in the face with her first snowball.

He threw snowballs at their side of the road. He laughed as he dodged their arsenal, before he hit Holly in the leg and then threw another snowball at Lucy. In her attempt to dodge it, she slipped in the snow and went down hard.

Lucy and Holly laughed, Flynn crossed over to their side. “You ok?” He asked Lucy trying not to laugh too much as she had been swinging her arms wildly at the time she fell over.

“I don’t know.” She said a little breathless, she held out her hand to him. He grabbed it to pull her up but she yanked on him hard. In his shock, he lost balance and felt on top of her. Lucy burst into a fit of giggles, Holly joined in. Flynn snorted a laugh as he rolled off of Lucy. His family was nuts. He balled up some snow and threw it at Holly who blocked it with her hands and laughed.

“You two.” Flynn grumbled in good humour. He felt back onto the snow in defeat. He groaned as Holly raced to him and then promptly fell on top of him on purpose not wanting to be left out. He hugged her close and pulled her hat over her eyes.

“Daddy!” Holly exclaimed before she giggled and pushed her hat off her eyes.

“I think it’s time for some hot chocolate.” Lucy said, she finally caught her as she laid next to him and Holly. She could feel the snow melting and seeping into her clothing. So, it was most definitely time to go.

“Yay!” Holly cheered, she crawled off Flynn. Lucy rolled to her side and pushed to her feet. She dusted the snow off herself.

“Sounds good to me.” Flynn said, as he was more than happy get out of the snow and into the warmth. He got to his feet and picked Holly up into his arms, to stop her from getting into more mischief.  “Hey.” He complained as he jumped slightly when Lucy grabbed his backside. He looked at her and she gave him a mischievous grin.

“Just getting the snow off you.” She told him in an innocent manner.  

    


End file.
